<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Might Call This Sin, so Take me Down to Hell With a Smile by Queerbutstillhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725818">Some Might Call This Sin, so Take me Down to Hell With a Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere'>Queerbutstillhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JonDami Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bondage, Damijon - Freeform, Degradation, Dom/sub, JonDami Week 2021, JonDami week, Jondami, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon wouldn’t be pleased. Damian had spent the morning before work teasing him, and kept that up via text during work, and that might lead to punishments. That thought alone had just egged him on, whispering curses and Jon’s name under his breath.</p><p>That was his mistake, he’d learn later. He would’ve gotten away with it, if he had just kept his mouth shut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JonDami Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jondami Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Might Call This Sin, so Take me Down to Hell With a Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my prompt fill for day four of jondami week! Prompt i chose was getting caught and of course i had to write something horny.... yes yes put me in horny jail.</p><p>You can check out the jondami week blog on tumblr, where all the content posted there will be reblogged! <a href="https://jondami-week.tumblr.com/">Jondami-week</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian’s breaths were coming in quick short pants, an arm braced against the wall. Warm water was running down his back, the sound of the shower helping to drown out his own sounds. He hadn’t even known what set him off. He’d gotten back from work to an empty apartment - Jon was likely out saving the world - and one thought led to the next before he was incredibly horny. He had already been in the shower, already naked. There couldn’t be much harm in just handling the situation himself, jacking off thinking about Jon, thinking about how risky this was.</p><p>Jon probably wouldn’t be pleased. Damian had spent the morning before work teasing him, and kept that up via text during work, and that might lead to punishments. That thought alone had just egged him on, whispering curses and Jon’s name under his breath.</p><p>That was his mistake, he’d learn later. He would’ve gotten away with it, if he had just kept his mouth shut.</p><p>He was so close, practically shaking, gasping, when the shower door slid open. He jumped, spinning to face the now open door. Immediately his eyes went wide and he froze.</p><p>“J-Jon. . .”</p><p>Jon, still in his uniform, was quiet, eyes scanning over Damian. He licked his lips, flicking his eyes up to Damian’s face finally.</p><p>“And what do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>Damian quickly fought to get his breathing under control, swallowing and straightening a bit. Jon would never <em> really </em> hurt him. Not without his consent anyway, but <em> god </em> if the predatory look in his eyes wasn’t sending Damian’s heart rate through the roof.</p><p>Jon stepped into the shower, towering over Damian without even hovering any. Damian stepped back until he was pressed against the cool tile wall. Jon reached over and turned off the water, then reached up, hand gently circling around Damian’s throat, with a promise of more pressure to come.</p><p>“Answer me.”</p><p>There it was, the increase of pressure that had Damian’s head buzzing just slightly. He tilted his head up to look Jon more directly in the eyes, arms hanging limply at his sides.</p><p>“I was touching myself.”</p><p>Jon’s eyes flicked down.</p><p>“And who told you that you could do that?”</p><p>“No one.”</p><p>Jon inhaled slightly, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Damian’s ear.</p><p>“You never learn do you?”</p><p>Damian squeezed his eyes closed, biting down a whimper as Jon pressed his knee against his already hard dick. </p><p>Then Jon was gone, stepping back, leaving him standing alone in the shower, shivering suddenly. </p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>“But my show-”</p><p>“You’ll need another one later. Get. Out.”</p><p>Damian found himself hurrying to comply, carefully following him out. He reached for a towel, but Jon grabbed his wrist, holding him firmly.</p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p>Jon tugged him along, using just enough strength to just barely hurt, but never enough to injure him. Damian was dragged back into the bedroom, and then over to the <em> special </em> part of the room. </p><p>“Get down.”</p><p>Damian wrinkled his nose, looking up at the kryptonian. “Make me.”</p><p>Jon stared at him for just a moment, then a cruel smile flickered across his lips. He grabbed Damian’s jaw with his free hand, tilting his face up. </p><p>“You have been misbehaving all day, teasing me, getting me worked up. Then you dare to pleasure yourself, begging for my name, thinking you could get away with it? Would’ve never known if it wasn’t for your inability to keep your filthy fucking mouth shut. You refuse to learn your lessons, so I’m done being patient. Get <em> down, slut. </em>”</p><p>Damian hesitated just a moment, looking up in Jon’s eyes. He could always read his boyfriend too easily. Anger, amusement, awe, lust, love. All emotions that swirled behind his blue eyes. All emotions that made his heart ache, his knees shake, and ended up making him slowly lower himself to kneel in front of Jon, bowing his head submissively. </p><p>Jon tightened leather cuffs around his wrists, pulling them up over his head and clipping them onto a hook somewhere above his head. Already he could feel the pull on his shoulders, and the rub at his damp skin. He whined just lightly, leaning forwards and testing how much room he had to move with the chain. Not much.</p><p>Jon stepped away, slowly pulling off his uniform, tossing it to the otherside of the room. He pulled off his underwear, and then turned to face Damian. He was silent for a long moment.</p><p>“You okay with this, baby?”</p><p>
  <em> “Please.” </em>
</p><p>At any other moment, Damian would spend some time thinking about how his boyfriend was so kind, so caring. Even in the face of an inevitable punishment for Damian, Jon still took the time to check in and confirm that this was in fact wanted. Damian would <em> never </em> get over that truly. But his concerns at the moment were a little more based around how hard Jon already was, and how fast he could get to the point of being railed by that man.</p><p>Jon walked over, gently ran his hands through Damian’s hair, and then yanked hard, tilting his head up to look up at Jon. Damian whimpered softly, eyes flicking up but never meeting Jon’s.</p><p>“What should I do with you, hmm? Impatient little whore.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”</p><p>Jon snorted, shaking his head. “You’re such a little brat, you know?”</p><p>He nudged his foot against Damian’s cock, and he groaned, tilting his head back as far as he could, hips rocking forwards. Immediately the pressure was gone, and Damian was left thrusting into open air, searching for that contact again.</p><p>“So needy too.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” he hissed out, making eye contact and glaring defiantly at Jon.</p><p>“Not tonight, baby.”</p><p>Jon slid a hand down to Damian’s jaw, rubbing his thumb against his lips for a moment before pushing it in. Damian instinctively opened his mouth to let him push his thumb in, sucking on it slightly. Jon let him sit there, sucking on his thumb almost desperately for a moment before pushing down with it, opening Damian’s mouth up.</p><p>“Be a good little slut and sit still.”</p><p>Damian stayed quiet and still as Jon removed his hand, grabbing his dick instead and pressing the tip to Damian’s lips. He made a noise in his throat. As much as Damian loved their games, loved Jon’s punishments, he also loved sucking his boyfriends dick. And on nights like these, he never really got to enjoy it. He didn’t get to pull it out of Jon slowly, pleasuring him the fun way. On nights like these, he was being used, Jon doing whatever he wanted. And he was more than okay with it.</p><p>He leaned his weight forwards, letting the cuffs help support his weight for a moment. The strain on his shoulders would get to him eventually, but his years of training would help him hold out for a while.</p><p>Jon hooked a thumb into Damian’s mouth, pushing it further open and pushing his dick in. He slowly started thrusting in and out, pleasuring himself on Damian’s mouth.</p><p>“God, you feel so good baby.”</p><p>Damian’s eyes snapped up to Jon’s face, taking in his expression, mouth slightly parted, eyes closed slightly. He had braced a hand against the wall behind them. Damian hesitated a second and then pushed forwards, pushing Jon’s dick down his throat. He almost instantly gagged on it, but Jon gasped, eyes squeezing shut. Then he pulled back, glaring down at Damian.</p><p>“Brat. Think you’re clever, huh? Naughty whore.”</p><p>Jon stepped back, and Damian let out a little whine, watching him go sit on the bed. Why was he leaving? This wasn’t usual behavior for Jon. Jon sat down and leaned back on his hands and just looked at Damian.</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Do you need something?” Jon asked with a shit eating grin.</p><p>“Jon.”</p><p>An eyebrow went up at that. Damian grit his teeth and looked down at the ground. They sat there in silence for a few painful minutes. When he glanced up, Jon had leaned forwards, elbows on knees. Damian wanted to beat him up at the same time that he wanted to beg at his feet. He was still hard and now incredibly frustrated. </p><p>“Jon,” he tried again, voice a little rough.</p><p>There that eyebrow was again. Damian shuffled a bit, pulling against his restraint, adjusting how he was kneeling. This was starting to get pretty uncomfortable, his knees starting to ache, the soft leather rubbing at his wrists.</p><p>Damian swallowed, his pride and desire to fight this being pushed down by his need.</p><p>“Please,” he whispered. “Please, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry for what?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for being bad. Just. . . please, I need you.”</p><p>Jon stood, and Damian ducked his head, letting himself slip into submission. Jon reached up, tugging on his hand slightly until he had them unclipped from the wall. Jon pulled him up to stand, and then pushed him back against the wall.</p><p>“You’re such a brat,” he muttered, tilting his head up, and then gently kissing him.</p><p>Damian pushed back, desperate for the contact. Jon kissed him for a moment longer before simply picking him up and tossing him over onto the bed. Damian grunted as he hit, laying there prone on the bed. Jon walked over, leaning over him and kissing up his chest to his throat, slowly biting and sucking marks into his skin. Damian groaned, arching his back. His bound hands were caught between him and Jon’s stomach, so he couldn’t do anything. </p><p>“Please, Jon,” he whispered, Jon’s lips over his throat.</p><p>“What do you want, baby?”</p><p>That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it. Even if he told Jon, there was very little guarantee that’d actually happen as Jon usually had his own ideas but. . . hey if he got to put some ideas into Jon’s head.</p><p>“Want you to fuck me. That’s what I was think- ah! In the shower, I was thinking about you. Thinking bout you inside me.”</p><p>“Horny little slut,” Jon muttered, biting his skin a little harder.</p><p>“Please. Please, master, make me cry for you.”</p><p>Jon made this little growling noise and moved, grabbing Damian’s hands, pushing them over his head. Jon leaned over and grabbed supplies from the table beside the bed, moving faster than any human could. Then he was pushing a finger into Damian’s ass, pulling a surprised gasp from him.</p><p>Jon could be mean. He could leave Damian aching and begging for what felt like hours, or get him worked up first thing in the morning so he had to go to work sexually frustrated. Jon could be almost evil, leaving Damian littered in bruises and bites that definitely looked concerning, and leave him sore for days. But <em> god </em> if Damian didn’t love it. He loved seeing the dark side of Jon, he loved giving all control up to Jon, begging for him and knowing that it all depended on what mood Jon was in that day. He knew if he pushed Jon just right he would become borderline predatory, but he knew that if he said the word, it would all be dropped immediately, and Jon would be instantly sweet and concerned. He knew all this, and he adored it all.</p><p>Like today. As much as Jon had been putting on a show earlier, it was clear how much he wanted Damian. He could tell this by how Jon had practically dropped the act, carefully working Damian open, whispering praises against his skin. Soft noises were falling out of Damian’s mouth and he knew for a fact that he would not be lasting very long.</p><p>“God you’re gorgeous,” Jon murmured, pulling out his fingers and leaning up to kiss Damian softly. “Ready?”</p><p>“Please,” he murmured, grabbing the headboard so he could lean up into Jon.</p><p>“Okay, hold on baby.”</p><p>Jon pulled back, adjusting Damian until he was slowly pushing inside him. Damian groaned, tilting his head back and arching his back. This was sweeter and slower than Damian had expected, but no less satisfying. At some point Jon undid his hands, and Damian slid them around Jon’s neck, grabbing at his hair, fingernails scraping up his back.</p><p>He came with a choked down whimper, cum shooting all over their stomach’s, and Jon followed him not long after, muttering curses under his breath. And then they just sat there for a moment, nothing but the sound of heavy breathing.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jon muttered, pulling out and stepping away to pull off his condom.</p><p>“Ugh.” Damian complained, looking down at his stomach.</p><p>“Told you you’d need another shower.”</p><p>“Shut uppp,” Damian groaned, pushing at Jon’s side. Jon laughed, reaching over and picking him up, gently carrying him to the bathroom and setting him down in the shower. </p><p>“Mm, you good?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good, handsome,” Damian murmured back, stepping in and hugging Jon.</p><p>He was tired, he was content, and he was in love. He was doing great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Keep an eye out for more prompt fills from me!</p><p>As Always you can check me out on tumblr at <a href="https://queerbutstillhere.tumblr.com/">Queerbutstillhere</a> and <a href="https://queerbutstillhere-writes.tumblr.com/">Queerbutstillhere-writes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>